


Kiss Compatible

by Tenshi_no_mugen



Series: Compatible [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Compatibility, Emotionally Constipated Derek Hale, F/M, Fluff, Kiss Everybody!, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Planning Pregnancy, Pre porn, The Pack Ships It, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_no_mugen/pseuds/Tenshi_no_mugen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Stiles Stilinski has finally decided on which pack he wants to join. Not like it was a hard choice when both his bestest bro and Catwoman were already in it. Who else would he rather help have kids? </p><p>Or</p><p>That one where Derek builds a pack instead of buying flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Compatible

"So, I know you're an intelligent and independent omega who can make his own choices and all that, but are you sure you want to join the Hale pack? I mean, they're kind of small and Derek Hale isn't exactly-"

"Whoa, Dad!" Stiles interrupted. "Way to contradict yourself. Also, _Alpha_ Hale is a good man. Seriously, even you have to admit this! How many other alphas would take in the beta son of a female alpha like he did for Scott? Never mind how he then helped Melissa out by giving her a reference to Beacon General. Plus, he's been growing his pack recently. Remember I told you back in junior year that Erica and I were compatible? Well, she and her mate both left their family packs to join the Hale pack. With her and Scott, that's already two compatible betas with Erica's mate most likely also being compatible, since he's with her."

Stiles paused in his diatribe a moment to think.

"I'm not so sure about Isaac. But! I hear he and Scott are both trying to entice Allison Argent into joining them, so he could be fine. Only 2 degrees of separation between him and Scott, which bodes well."

He finished zipping up his last bag and handed it over to his father to be hauled downstairs.

"Besides, it's only a temporary bond. He agreed to let me skip my yearly heat so long as I help Erica have a pup. As soon as I decide I'm done with them I can come back," he said, smiling reassuringly. "It's a much better deal than what Jackson's offering to help him and Lydia have pups. Alpha Hale's much less douchey than him. With a better pack to boot."

Sheriff Stilinski sighed, but followed his son down the stairs. "True enough. I wish you didn't have to grow up so fast. If you were an alpha like me or a beta like your mother, you wouldn't have to worry about finding a pack until you were ready to have pups of your own..."

Stiles stopped just shy of the door and turned to face his dad. "I may not be ready to have my own pups yet, but I don't mind helping Erica out. What's a six month pregnancy between friends? If I really didn't want to do this, I wouldn't. They have medication for skipping heats."

"I know," the Sheriff said. "Let me wallow in empty den syndrome in peace, Stiles, for pity's sake."

Stiles rolled his eyes, but gave his father a quick one armed hug, which he used to lead him out to the cruiser at a faster pace. The Sheriff dragged his feet just to be difficult, but soon enough the last bag was in the car and they headed off. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the Stilinski's pulled up to the Hale house, they were surprised to find Chris Argent stomping away from the house to his explorer looking like he'd sucked on a lemon.

"Afternoon, Chris," the Sheriff called as he shut his door. "What are you doing all the way out here? I didn't think you had any association with the Hale pack."

"Sheriff, Omega Stilinski," Chris acknowledged. "It appears that with the addition of an omega to the pack I have no more reasons to object to Allison's transfer." This was delivered with a cold glare in Stile's direction. Two could play that game.

"I'm happy to help, Beta Argent!" Stiles grinned, unnecessarily using Argent's class title as a subtle snub. Usually only a pack's Alpha and Omega were referred to as such, since they had the most power in the pack. While betas had more freedom to choose packs and lovers, they also had no choice in how the pack was structured except for when allowed such power. Stiles had little doubt that Lydia held the same power as Jackson in their fledgling pack, but it was obviously not the same in the Argent pack.

Stiles turned away and picked up the duffel from the back seat, effectively dismissing the man. He watched his father wave goodbye to Argent before he picked up the two remaining bags. They walked up to the house to the sound of the explorer roaring away.

They were greeted at the door by Alpha Derek Hale himself.

"Alpha Stilinski, Omega Stilinski," he said, inclining his head in greeting. "I was just walking Chris to the door when I noticed you pull up. Thank you for accepting my offer."

His movements were stiff and the words he used were very formal. It was obviously the first time he would be accepting an omega to his pack. He seemed almost unsure of himself, awkward in a way that spoke of nerves. He gestured for them to come in, taking the duffel from Stiles and handing it off to Isaac who took it upstairs, followed by another beta Stiles vaguely recalled, who took the bags from his father.

 _He's adorable_ , Stiles thought, the corner of his mouth quirking. _And buff, even for an alpha!_

"Alpha Hale, I entrust you with my son, Omega Mieczysław Stilinski-" "Dad!" "-who prefers to be called Stiles," his father continued, rolling his eyes at his son's interruption of the traditional formal transfer speech. "May your temporary bond be fruitful. Should either of you decided to part ways, I await his return. Care for him as I have cared for him."

"I will," Derek answer solemnly, holding his hand out to the other alpha. They gripped forearms.

"Yes," the Sheriff says softly, "You will." The words are colored with a subtle threat, an underlying tone of or else.

"Dad!" Stiles protests, pulling his father back from Derek. "Don't threaten my Alpha or I'll have Melissa and Tara make sure you get nothing but leafy greens and tofu for a week!"

"Fine, fine!" the Sheriff relented, allowing his son to push him through the front door. He pulled Stiles into one last hug before he departed, waving from the cruiser as he pulled away.

Stiles walked back inside to find Derek waiting for him. The alpha jerked his head in a _follow me_ motion and walked down the hall. They entered a sitting room of sorts, occupied by the whole pack.

"Scotty!" Stiles cried obnoxiously, throwing his arms wide and nearly whacking Derek in the head. The alpha ducked and made his way to the largest chair on the far side of the room.

"Stiles! Dude, I'm so glad you accepted!" Scott laughed, grabbing Stiles up in a tight hug. Stiles nearly purred in delight. "Man, we've got so much catching up to do!"

Stiles pulled back from the hug and grinned mischieviously, "Right you are, Scotty-boy! First things first, the traditional compatibility check!" Then he lay a sloppy, spitty kiss directly on Scott's mouth.

"Ew! Blech! Dammit, Stiles, that was completely unnecessary! The traditional kiss is supposed to be short," Scott complained, wiping his mouth off, "and with less saliva. Nasty!"

Stiles laughed at Scott's reaction and pat him on the shoulder.

"Only the best for you, buddy!"

"What, no kiss for me?" said a sultry, feminine voice behind him. Stiles' eyes widened and he grinned, spinning around.

"Catwoman!

"Batman!"

The two hugged, though not as tightly as Scott and he had.

"It's been ages, Erica! How've you been? I heard you caught yourself a hot hunk of man meat..." he said, nudging her side slyly. She grinned back at him, her blonde hair swirling around her shoulders.

"I have indeed, but don't think you're getting out of my kiss, even if we do already know we're compatible!" she said with a mockingly stern face. Stiles smiled and pulled her in for a gentle kiss, sweeping his tongue lightly over hers before pulling back.

"Compatible, as expected," he announced, twirling her out of his hold in a dancer's pirouette. She giggled at his showmanship.

"Well, then. I demand you kiss my mate as well, so we can make a proper check of this!" she declared, pulling the slightly familiar tall, dark-skinned man forward from where he was hovering just behind her. "I think you've met before, but this is Boyd, my mate."

"Ah! You work at the skating rink! Nice to meet you formally, dude. You've apparently been taking good care of Erica for me," Stiles said readily. He reached forward with one hand to pull the man into a short formal kiss, only a light touch of tongues. Stiles savored his taste for a moment before nodding with a smile, "Compatible. You two are going to make beautiful pups. I can't wait to carry them for you!"

Boyd and Erica smiled happily at each other. Since they were both compatible, getting Stiles pregnant for them would be much easier than if Boyd were not.

"Anyway," Stiles turned back to Scott, "I passed Chris Argent on the way in who said he was dropping off a certain Allison you've been mooning over since sophomore year."

"Stiles, jeez, come on!" Scott protested. The girl in question giggled as she stood from her spot on the couch next to Isaac.

"You're just as funny as Scott said," Allison said, smiling. "You're very different from my old pack's Omega. She's stuffy and overbearing toward everyone she carried." She grimaced at the memory. 

"Glad I could break the mold," Stiles said. "Let's see if I can help you out with our man Scott here."

Stiles pulled her gently into the beginnings of the same formal, short kiss he gave Boyd, though when he went to pull back he paused and licked her tongue one more time.

"Well, I'll be damned. You taste fucking delicious! We're even more compatible than Scott or Catwoman. Carrying your pups will be a privilege, my lady," Stiles said, sounding slightly awed even as he said it. He could see Scott pumping his fist in victory as well as the relief on Isaac's face. "You'll probably make my easiest most fertile pregnancies. Wow!"

Then Stiles held out a hand toward Isaac.

"Isaac, my man, had to save you for last. I wanted to confirm the ladies and Erica's mate before I pestered you," he said. Isaac stood and took Stiles' hand, allowing himself to be drawn closer. He allowed Stiles to give him a formal kiss. Then they all waited and watched as Stiles seemed to roll Isaac's taste around in his mouth thoughtfully. Finally, Scott cracked.

"For gods' sakes, Stiles, just tell us already!" Scott burst out. Stiles laughed.

"Compatible! Damn, that makes me 100% compatible with this pack. Talk about rare, huh?" he asked, grinning at Derek who had yet to move from what Stiles was referring to in his head as the alpha's throne. The alpha himself merely grunted in affirmation, though Stiles noticed his ears looked slightly pink. Then he smirked. "Only one more member of the pack to kiss."

Derek jerked his gaze to Stiles' face in surprise. "You don't have to check me for compatibility," he reminded the omega in a slightly strangled voice. "All Alpha's are compatible with any Omega."

"It's not about checking for genetics, Alpha Hale. It's about checking for comfort," Stiles informed him, his smirk growing wider as he approached the man. "Also, it's in the interest of fairness."

Derek's ears grew more red the closer Stiles got to his seat and they were practically flaming when Stiles leaned over to hover above the alpha's lips. "It's the least I can do for the alpha that hand picked a pack just for me," he whispered softly against Derek's lips, watching the man's eyes widen in surprise at getting caught. Then he kissed him.

Where the beta members received fairly shallow kisses, Stiles took the initiative to dive into his kiss with Derek. He swiped his tongue into Derek's mouth like he owned it, caressing his tongue and working his lips against the other man's. He didn't bother to be shy with his hands either, caressing down the alpha's face to his neck and finally down his chest, carefully cataloging the feel of the man's muscles. Stiles didn't pull back from the kiss until he felt Derek's hands on his hips, thumbs moving in small circles against the skin he could reach under his shirt.

"Hot damn. Why didn't I get a kiss like that, Batman?"

"Everybody out!" Derek growled, pulling Stiles down to straddle his lap and his visible erection. "And close the door behind you!"

Stiles glanced back over his shoulder to see the whole pack vacate the room as if their asses were on fire. He smirked again, turning back to the alpha beneath him. "Well trained."

"How did you know I picked them for you?" Derek asked quietly, his eyes caught on Stiles' mouth as if too embarrassed to make eye contact. Stiles smiled softly at him.

"You weren't as subtle as you think. I remember you staring at me whenever we crossed paths around town. That and a few people mentioned that Isaac had been asking about me. You're just lucky my dad didn't catch on."

"And yet you still accepted my offer?"

"I suppose I'm more subtle than you when it comes to ogling. If you'd bothered to ask Scott before you sent your request, he'd have told you how I've had this huge crush on you since we talked at the station that one time 4 years ago."

"Wha-?" Derek looked completely gobsmacked. "You mean when I was arrested under suspicion of murder and you forced me to talk to you about the last book I read?"

"Yeah. I actually went out and bought _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ after that just so I could figure out what you were talking about."

"You are the most interesting omega I've ever met," Derek says in a tone that could be condemning. Then he pulled Stiles back in for another kiss. 

Neither of them heard the betas snickering outside the closed door, happy to have helped their Alpha and Omega get together.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, this is pre porn. If I'm encouraged enough, I'll post the explicit rated sequel. This would involve lots of sex with Derek and short intervals of sex with the betas.  
> I've made this a world where only alpha females and omegas can carry. Betas are fertile, but females have to transfer their eggs to an omega to be gestated. Think seahorses. Thus every pack that wants babies needs an omega. 
> 
> I'll flesh this info out in the sequel, if I get there.
> 
> P.s. I might have subtly referenced my favorite Sterek mates fic with the book thing...


End file.
